


Lumpy Sneeze and Nose Wipe

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Comedy, Comics, Cute, Digital Media, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sneezing, Tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998





	Lumpy Sneeze and Nose Wipe

Probably every person with a cold or hay fever in a nutshell. 


End file.
